Counting The Smiles
by madisigurdson
Summary: "Sophomore year I used to sit in this back row and secretly watch you, I counted the days you'd smile at me and die on days that you didn't" One-Shot, I don't own Glee, Brittana


"_Sophomore year I used to sit in this back row and secretly watch you, I counted the days you'd smile at me and die on days that you didn't."_

**Three Years Ago**

_#1_

It wasn't the first time you smiled at me but, it was the first time I noticed the smile you saved for me and only me; it was full of joy, happiness, and sometimes love.

_#27_

I wasn't happy. I was late, I was hungry, and I was even angrier than usual. I walked through the door into the cage were I would spend my next 7 hours. Not caring about anyone around me, I rushed to my locker making a list in my head of what I did and didn't need oblivious to you standing there waiting for me. I hastily opened my locker grabbed my useless books and slammed it shut exposing you from your hiding spot. "Hi" I said while giving you a weak smile. You hugged me and I just wanted to stay like this forever. To my disappointment you let go, I smiled at you and you smiled at me. We stood there smiling and then...The bell rang.

_#36_

We were doing homework. Well you were doing homework and I was helping you. "So if the area is 16 what is the perimeter?" You gave me a puzzled look. "What does walking have to do with math?" "What?" I laughed. "A perimeter is a magical device that connects to your legs and it counts how many steps you take...Right?" You looked at me with your stunning blue eyes; so innocent and pure. I laughed tearing my eyes away. You laughed too. "What?" Your eyes, your lips; you smiled at me and I smiled at you. "Um a perimeter is the distance around something, and a pedometer is the magical device." "Oh"

_#59_

We were practicing. Sue was giving us a hard time. She threatened to kick us off the cheerios, again. I reminded her that if she kicked us off she wouldn't have anyone to spy for her, again. She huffed and told us to go home. I smiled in victory but it didn't last long, I was still angry. "God! Shes such a-" You interrupted me. You laughed. That made me angrier. "What?" You laughed some more. "You're cute when you're mad." You smiled at me, and I smiled at you. You took my hand. "Lets go."

_#99_

We were singing. Singing like we have so many times before but this time it means something. Because we were making people smile, people who had no idea who we were. They just loved us and our voices for their own reasons. We were all happy. I looked over at you. You were already smiling at me. I was happy.

**Two Years Ago**

_#104_

It wasn't fair. You were so beautiful, so innocent, so perfect. It just wasn't fair. If you weren't so sweet and kind and I wasn't so insecure, we would be together, but instead I'm alone and you are all lovey dovey with crippled pants. I'm in the studio, dancing my fears away. I would have landed my triple pirouette if I hadn't been interrupted by the door swinging open, revealing your beautiful face. I decided to take a break. You looked at me concerned. "What's wrong?" I looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about." You took my hand. "I know when you're sad San, because when you're sad Unicorns are sad so Lord Tubbington is sad and then he eats my candy." I couldn't help but laugh. I looked at you. You smiled at me. You kissed me...on the cheek.

_#120_

We were laughing. The movie was over, the popcorn was gone and the candy was slowly disappearing. You yawned. "I'm sleepy" I laughed. "Alright little girl, lets go to bed." I stood up about to make my way up the stairs. "Carry me" You lazily waved your arms around before I finally lifted you up above the ground. I laid you down in bed before climbing in myself. You turned to face me. "Goodnight San" You pulled me closer. We were snuggling. You smiled at me. "Goodnight Britt"

_#153_

We were talking. We never talk. Not anymore. We Kiss, we laugh, we dance, we sing, but we don't talk. Love. Ms. Holliday was using words like _Love_, as in _in Love, _as in _in Love With You._ Which I'm not because that would make me gay and I am certainly not gay. I'm just attracted. _"It's not about who you are attracted to, ultimately its about who you fall in love with" _I looked at you, not knowing what to say. You smiled at me. Love.

_#186_

I Love You. I sang to you. I told you how I felt. I wanted to cheer you up. I also wanted to call you mine. You wanted to know why I couldn't tell everybody the truth. You didn't understand. You asked me to show up on your talk show. I didn't know what to say. You smiled at me. "Okay"

_#199_

You Love Me. More than anything else in this world. I still wasn't ready. You love me thats all that matters. Acceptance. Thats what this year was about for you. Accepting one another for who we were, loving one another. Loving me. We stood there, in the hall with many wandering eyes. You hugged me. "You're my best friend." "I love you too" You Love Me. I took your hand. You smiled at me. "When did you get so smart?"

**One Year Ago**

_#212_

We were holding hands. Out in the open. Under the napkin. It was a date. Our first date...in public. We love each other. You understand; I'm still not ready. I love you and you know that. We were together. We were happy. I smile at you. You smile at me. I'm happy.

_#241_

I was singing. Adele. It hurt, really bad. People knew. I denied it. I looked over at you. You weren't smiling at me. You knew. We love each other. It didn't matter. I was still afraid. You could feel the tears coming. _"I heard that you settled down, that you found a girl and you're married now" _I was afraid that I would lose you. _"I heard that your dreams came true, guess she gave you things I didn't give to you" _You were going to go off somewhere become a professional dancer, find someone better than me. Someone worthy of you. _"I wish nothing but the best for you" _I look at you. You looked at me. You smiled at me. _"Sometimes it last in love but sometimes it hurts instead." _

_#267_

I kissed a girl. It wasn't about love, or acceptance. All they care about is what I did wrong. I went against the lord or something. They are so close minded. People don't realize that I love you the same way that they love their significant other. Love is Love is Love. It still hurts though. Running down the same hallway, that held so many good memories. Us hugging. Us singing. Us holding hands. Us dancing. It was our hallway. _"Hey Santana, Why don't you just come out of the closet? You know I think I know why you're so good at tearing everyone else down; its because you're constantly tearing yourself down, because you can't admit to everyone that you're in love with Brittany and she might not love you back. You know what I think you are? A coward." _You do love me. I sat there crying. I heard footsteps. Your footsteps. You sat down next to me. I didn't look at you. You put your head on my shoulder. "I Love You" I looked at you. You smiled at me. "I know"

_#274_

I kissed you. On the lips. In public. I didn't care. I love you. You love me. We were happy. Everyone didn't care any more. I didn't care anymore. Valentine's day. We were dancing. I smiled at you. You smiled at me. "I Love You" You kissed me.

_#299_

Mine. That's what you were. You were mine and mine alone. I love you. You love me. We love each other. People know and we don't care. I don't care. We kiss, in public. We hold hands, in public. We hug, in public. I want everyone to know that you're mine and I'm yours. I see the way they look at you. I don't like it. I take your hand. I kiss you, on the lips. They don't look at you anymore. I look at you. You smile at me. I kiss you again.

**Present Day**

_#513_

Summer. Finally. You made a trip to see me. We never get to see each anymore. We aren't dating. I still love you. I think you still love me. We are on a coffee date. At a little cafe in New York. Your a dance instructor part-time. I'm a dancer full-time. You loves the college life. I ignore it as much as possible. You're single and happy. I'm single and in love with you. The coffee is gone. My plate was empty. You were still munching on your donut. I took a piece. "Hey" You laughed. I smiled. You looked at me eyebrows raised. "What?" I continued to munch on my own little piece of donut. "What do you say?" God your cute. I sighed. "Thank You" "Your Welcome" You kissed me, on the cheek. I was shocked. "What was that?" You looked at me. "What was what?" Your plate was empty. You stood up. "Well?" I looked at you. I laughed. "What?" You looked at me. "Aren't you going to walk me home?" I laughed. Duh. I stood up. You took my hand. We walked. Your hotel. Your room. We stood there saying our goodbyes. You disappeared behind your closed door. I sighed. I turned around. "San" I smiled. "Yes?" You kissed me, on the lips. I smiled at you. You smiled at me. You kissed me again.

**One Year Later**

_#783_

We were smiling. "I do" I smiled at you. You smiled at me. I kissed you. Everyone cheered.

**Seven Years Later**

_#1962_

We were sleeping. "mamá" Rosie. Our six year old whispered, she was crying. "What baby?" "I'm scared" "What happened?" "Dani scared me" Dani. Our seven year old. Quite the troublemaker. She gets it from me. "Brittany" I tried to shake you awake. "What?" "Dani sacred Rosie again" You sighed. "Dani!" I laughed. "Yes?" The little rascal walked in. "Did you scare Rosie?" "Yes" "Okay say you're sorry" Dani turned to her younger sister. "Sorry sissy" Rosie smiled. "Its okay" They hugged. "Alright come here you little rascals" They climbed into bed in between you and I. I looked at them, they were already asleep. I looked at you. You smiled at me. I took your hand. "I love you Britt" "I love you too San"


End file.
